There are numerous file-like boxes or containers available for the storage, at home or in the office, of computer floppy diskettes and similar products. However, most, if not all, of these containers are fraught with various problems or inconveniences rendering them at times undesirable to the consumer. For example, in many configurations the top closure for the container will tend to engage the diskettes stored therein upon closure thereby either detrimentally bending the diskette or making a complete closure improbable. As such, rather than closing, the top closure will merely rest on top of the diskettes with complete closure only being possible by the user opening the cover and flipping the diskettes angularly rearwardly so that the cover clears the same upon closure.
In addition, in most such containers the cover is attached to the body of the container with some type of hinge structure, such as the conventional "living hinge". When open, these types of hinges will permit the cover to be generally horizontally disposed in a cantilever fashion away from the body of the container. Unfortunately, such a configuration not only takes up space in the office environment but it also lends a degree of instability to the container itself when open.
Furthermore, most currently available containers only have the capability of storing individual diskettes side-by-side and do not enable the user to store therein one or more of the handy portable carrying cases which themselves hold a plurality of diskettes.